Brune Civil War
|combatant2 = Maximilian Benzer Ganelon |combatant3= Tigrevurmud Vorn |ally1=Ludmila Lourie(Zhcted, Defected) Roland Elizaveta Fomina(Forfeit) |ally2=Roland Elizaveta Fomina(Forfeit) |ally3=Mashas Rodant Hughes Augre Eleonora Viltaria |aftermath= Brune returned to the Charles Family Thenadier was killed and defeated. Ganelon has escape by faking death Tigre became Brune's hero. }} The Brune Civil War is one of main plot in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series and Brune's most vicious civil war. Originally a crown dispute between Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Benzer Ganelon, it also involved Tigrevurmud Vorn when Thenardier decided to raze Alsace down. History King Sickness When King Faron diagnosed an illness and forced to rest in his room, a feud between Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon began where they fought against each other as Brune's next heir. To maintain its fragile stability, Regnas was elected to be the next heir and temporary suppressed both Thenardier and Ganelon disputes. Brune turmoil has attracting many of it's neighboring kingdoms to invade Brune, including Zhcted who deployed it's army to Brune via Dinant Plains. The Battle of Dinant:The Beginning of the Civil War To repel its archenemy, Brune sent it's 25,000 strong Army and recruit as many nobles (Zion, Mashas, Tigre and others) to repel the invaders. Under the lead by Prince Regnas, Brune Army sent it's camp within a foothill in Dinant Plains. Unfortunately, the Zhcted Army's unexpected ambush sent Brune Army into disarray with little time to recuperate. As the result, Brune Army was decimated in just one night and even it's sole survivor, Tigre was captured by Zhcted as prisoner of war. The casualties from Dinant Plains was catastrophic with more soldiers died and injured, but the kingdom received even tragic blow when Prince Regnas "died" during the battle. Traumatic over his only kin's death, Faron shut himself in his room while withdrew himself from politics. Even with the prince death however, the feud between Thenardier and Ganelon gone rampant as they used the king's weaken state as their steeping stone for power. Thus, Brune suffered its worst turbulence and the civil war between both princes began. Battles for Alsace Zion's Atrocities Upon Alsace Main Article:Alsace Invasion Conflict To eliminate the weak link, Thenardier summoned Zion to command his 3000 strong army to ravage Alsace and sell it's citizens to Muozinel. Tigre heard this news via Bertrand and decided to borrow Elen's 1,000 soldiers for Alsace. While all Alsace residents already evacuated the state, Zion's massive army (including 2 dragons) has arrived to Alsace in three days and looted and vandalized Alsace despite only Titta and shrine refuges were left in Alsace. To add insult to injury, Zion visited Vorn Manor and attempting to rape Titta. Luckily, Tigre and his new ally managed to arrive and saved Titta from Zion by shooting his arrows to his palm. The arrival of 1,000 Leitmeritz soldiers has disoriented Thenardier Army as they made their hasty retreat. Even with 300 men routed, neither Zion nor other 2700 soldiers were found in Alsace as they retreated to Molsheim Plains. Elen then organizing her army for the war:100 men to protect Alsace and Lim as its flank support, while Tigre and herself would be the commanders to confront Zion and his army. Elsewhere, Zion was shocked about Zhcted Army's arrival and assuming Tigre has been "defected" to his kingdom's enemy. Nonetheless, with his dragons in his army, Zion vowed to crush Tigre and his new allies to exact his revenge and retribution. Battle of Molsheim Main Article:Battle of Molsheim Both armies collided in Molsheim Plains where Zion's two dragons and overwhelming soldiers still proven superior against its enemies. Thanks to Elen's powerful Veda, Lim's strategic traps and "2,000" reinforcements (Tigre's shadow soldiers), Zion and his soldiers' morale was entirely demoralized and cornered by the incoming Zhcted Army. Even in a losing, Zion assured Tigre's "treason" against Brune for inviting Zhcted Army to save his skin, but Tigre retorted that what Zion did in Alsace was indifferent from bandits or thievery. While berating about Tigre's philosophy, Zion also challenged Tigre into a duel, which Tigre accepted. To everyone shock however, Zion was injured his arm when Tigre managed to forces all three arrows penetrating through his (Zion) shield with his forth arrow. Zion had to escape by mounting his last dragon flew in midair, where Elen's wind unable to reach him. However, with a bizarre combination of both Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar, a powerful arrow shot flew in high velocity and power, Zion and his dragon were slain. The Initial Stage The news regarding the battle in Molsheim spread through the entire continent, especially Brune and Zhcted. Zion death has greatly upset Thenardier as he vowed to exact his vengeance against Tigre by hiring Seven Chains Assassins and even summoned Ludmila of Olmutz to deal with the archer and Elen. While Alsace was temporarily under Leitmeritz's control, Elen had to return for Zhcted in order to attend a meeting with King Viktor and other Zhcted's nobles. Meanwhile, Tigre decided to retaliate against both Thenardier and Ganelon by seeking his allies for his cause, with Mashas and House Augre (Hughes and Gerard) as his allies. 'Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign' Main Article:Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign Before the fateful battle between War Maidens, Mila took a visit for Tigre while decided to take him for Rodrick, which followed by Elen and Lim. On their way back from Rodrick however, they were under attack by the Seven Chain assassins where Lim was poisoned by the venomous snake, causing Tigre to make an emergency rescue upon Lim. Luckily, Mila made her rescue by unleashing her Veda to (seemly) eliminate all the assassins, though the later criticized The battle between both Vanadises eventually took place in Vlkolin Plains when both Leitmeirtz Army and Olmutz Army collided. Despite their heated battles, neither sides won nor lost as they shared casualties of hundreds men, resulting a stalemate for both armies. However, the battle in Vlkolin Plains only fueled two Vanadis's rivalry when Mila and Olmutz Army's made their early retreat for Tatra Mountains, prompting Elen launching the full scale siege to an impenetrable fortress in Tatra Mountains. However, due to the freezing environment and Tatra's Fortress formidable defense, Leitmeritz Army was unable to siege the fortress. To find the alternative route for the siege, Tigre was dispatched to scout around the mountains for a shortcut in order to find the fortress's thin secured spot; coincidentally, he also met Mila who went hunting as her recreation and quickly interacted her under the name Urs. Elen led her 100 men to follow Tigre's direction for the fortress, only to find it more secure than before prompting Elen went of to break its defense on her own. Everything but Tatra's Fortress's gate were destroyed, and the destruction later alerted Olmutz's archer as they shoot to Elen. With their combination powers of Arifar and Black Bow again, Tigre's arrow miraculously crushed Tatra Fortress's sturdy gates, immediately dropping Olmutz Army's morale. Prior the siege, Elen and Mila fought in an intense battle by exchanging Veda until they met a stalemate. Their showdown however was interrupted by the last Sherash assassin who was going to kill both Vanadis, only to be killed by Tigre's arrow shot. The archer's archery accuracy immediately prompted Mila to think that Urs was Tigre all along, causing her to slap Tigre and asked him about the rescue. Tigre instead answered it was a gratitude for her tea from their earlier conversation. Mila then asked Tigre if he need some allies. Mila then declared her neutrality in Brune Civil War while breaking ties with House Thenardier. With Tigre's mediation between both Elen and Mila, the war between Leitmeritz and Olmutz were finally over. Tigre: The Third Force in Brune 'Ganelon Feud with Silver Meteor Army' Main Article: Vorn-Ganelon Campaign 'Silver Meteor Army-Navarre Knights Campaign' 1st Silver Meteor Army VS Navarre Knights Main Article: First Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights 2nd Silver Meteor Army VS Navarre Knights Main Article: Second Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights The casualties of 800 dead and 1,600 injured have crippled the Silver Meteor Army's morale, with only a few left in the original army. Even worst, Tigre suffered a fever while treated in a special ward by nursed by Titta, causing his peers worried. In order to exact retribution for Tigre's sake, Elen had to lead a reformed Silver Meteor Army against the Navarre Knights, with Sofy and Mashas as their assistance. In the initial battle, the Navarre Knights once again outmatched the Silver Meteor Army via a crescent moon formation, forcing the Silver Meteor Army made a temporarily retreat from the battlefield. As the Navarre Knight chased over the fleeing Silver Meteor Army however, the army was trapped into a pool of mud-which was created by Hughes-and suffered Silver Meteor Army's counter attack via their arrows shot, thus losing 2,000 soldiers. Elsewhere, away from the battlefield, the Vanadises were battled fiercely against Roland and despite their combined powers, Roland remained standing until Tigre stepped into the duel and confronted Roland. After Tigre told the truth, Elen attempted to invite Roland in his battle against Thenarider and Ganelon, which Roland declined due to his devotion and loyalty to Faron. After displaying the Black Bow's power, Tigre then challenged Roland in a duel which prompted Roland to use both hands to hold Durandal. Even after successfully deflected the charged arrow, Roland's arms began to numbed in the progress. After witnessing Tigre's strong will and determination to protect his people, Roland surrendered to the Tigre and the Vanadises. Muozinel Invasion Main Article: Muozinel Invasion Roland's death has sadden by most figures in Brune, especially both Thenardier and Tigre who saw him as an honorable warrior and irreplaceable hero. Ganelon however didn't feel any empathy of what he did to Roland, nor he care about consequences. Roland's death made the kingdom condition even more vulnerable when Muozinel began to invade Brune with its 50,000 strong army under it's commander, Kreshu Shaheen Baramir. Regardless, the civil war temporarily halted when Thenardier decided to defend his territory while preventing the massive invasion with his 7,000 troops. Even labeled as traitor, Tigre led the Silver Meteor Army to halt the invasion without Elen and the Leitmeritz Army, who went for Legnica to help her friend. While stationed in Agnes and supervising Muozinel's next movement, the Silver Meteor Army also found and rescued Regin from her pursuers. Through the relentless ambush upon the Muozinel Army, Tigre's victory earned Kashim's attention as he tended to lure the archer via execution of his ten prisoners. The execution did lured the Tigre to confront Kashim, whose ignorance about Tigre tactics and ability costed his life. With Kashim's death, Muozinel Army's Advance Unit was annihilated but it also prompting the Main Army of 30,000Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 2 (40,000 if the surviving Kashim's soldiers reunites) march towards the Silver Meteor Army. Luckily, Mila and her Olmutz Army made a timely rescue and saved Tigre and his army from danger. Despite losing Kashim in the first battle, the commander Kreshu Shaheen Baramir took interest upon the Vanadis and asked his messenger to request the Vanadis for her alliance. However, Mila, who had just forged an alliance with Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army, declined the general offer and fighting against Kreshu instead. The two eventually collided and battled in Ormea Hills. With the help from Territore reinforcements, Brune knights and Agnes's prisoners, the Silver Meteor Army narrowly repelled the enemy when Kreshu commanded a full scaled retreat from Agnes. Thenadier-Ganelon Showdown 'Battle around Nice and Nemetacum' Just as Tigre was busy fighting with Kreshu's forces, the tension between Thenardier and Ganelon had also reached the top. While Thenardier lead an army of 7,000 men to south Brune against Muozinel's second fleet invading from the sea, he also ordered Steid to lead 13,000 men marching from Nemetacum to Nice to defend the capital and monitor Ganelon's move. Not much to his surprise, Ganelon soon launched a full-scale attack lead by Greast to Thenardier's defending forces at home base. Two armies clashed near Nice, and the tide of battle was not in flavor of Thenardier's side, Steid had to retreat back to Nemetacum while the seemly unstoppable Ganelon soldiers wreak havoc in Thenardier's land. 'Battle of Montauban' Main Article:Battle of Montauban ---TBA--- Final Stage 'Vorn-Thenadier Campaign' Battle of Vincennes Main Article:Battle of Vincennes After Ganelon's absent, only Tigre's and Thenardier's forces were left to face each other. There first battle was fought at Vincennes plains, where Thenardier sent all five of his war dragons against the combine strength of Elen and Mila. It proved to be a useful tactic at first, however, Elen and Mila eventually outwitted the dragons. Thenardier finally realized that he made a fatal mistake. If he sent the dragon against the soldiers, while sent his soldiers against Elen and Mila instead, the result may be completely different. Saint-Groel Incident Main Article:Saint-Groel Incident In order to search for Regin's royal blood, Tigre, along with Elen, Regin, Rurick, and Bertrand, try to reach Saint-Groel through a secret underground passageway. Out of their expectation, Thenardier also found the entrance of Saint-Groel and reached there beforehand. The two companies clashed in a battle as the trap pre-planned by Ganelon had activated, caused the cave to collapse. Bertrand sacrificed himself to protect Tigre from Steid - Thenardier's general who risked his own life and insisted to kill Tigre. As the result, Thenardier lost his best general, Tigre lost his long time friend, mentor father and faithful servant. Battle of Mereville Main Article: Battle of Mereville Even after losing their best men after the incident in Saint-Groel, the battle between Thenardier and Tigre continued when Badouin visited the Silver Meteor Army to see Tigre's true intentions. After realizing the archer has been defending Alsace all along, while saving Regin and repel many enemy army despite his status as the kingdom's traitor, Badouin also informed the king's critical condition and urged Regin to return for Nice. Both armies clashed in Mereville Fields with Regin became the Silver Meteor Army's supreme commander. Despite outnumbering the enemy, Thenardier Army were easily defeated by Silver Meteor Army with only Thenardier and a few of his surviving soldiers remained standing. Both Thenardier and Tigre fought in a short-lived duel where Tigre's arrow shot to his forehead, resulting his death. Aftermath Thenardier's death not only causing the collapse of his House, restoring Royal Family's power or cleaned Tigre's reputation, it also ended his personal battles since the Dinant Plains incidents. Ten days after the war, the Silver Meteor Army were greeted as heroes by Nice residents with grandiose parades and ovation. While Tigre, Regin and Titta sat on the horse carriage, the rest of the Silver Meteor Army generals (Elen, Lim, Gerard, Hughes and Rurick) and allies (Mila, Mashas and the three Brune knights) were followed from behind. Shortly after the celebration, Badouin led the Silver Meteor Army generals (Tigre, Elen, Lim, Rurick and Gerard) and allies (Mashas, Hughes and Mila) to meet the king, who was currently visited by Sofya Obertas in his room. Instead of fame and wealth as his reward from the king, Tigre suggesting four provisions as a truce between Brune and Zhcted. After agreed all of Tigre's terms, the king also knights the archer as Lumiere, a prestigious tittle which only Badouin knows well. Moments after the banquet, Faron took his last breath of life and passed away in peace. Since his death, Regin proceeding Faron as Brune's new queen by ruling Brune with benevolence. The Silver Meteor Army also disbanded since Tigre's mission was finished where its prominent members went separated ways: Mashas and Gerard would promoted as Regin's important ministers, Gerard as Brune's General Secretary and Mashas as Chancellor, Leitmeritz soldiers (Elen, Lim and Rurick) returned to Leitmeritz and Mila went back to Olmutz. The end of this civil war not only brought peace to Brune, it also temporarily halt stopped the 20 year-old feud between Zhcted and Brune. Titta follows Tigre to Leitmeritz after the war is over and continue her duty as a maid and Shrine Maiden at Leitmeritz. However, Thenardier's shadow still lurked in the palace as Melisande Thenardier, the wife of Felix Aaron Thenardier was still survived, and planned for another political upheaval. Regin's reign as the queen wasn't very secure either, mostly due to her achievements were far lesser than her late father's illustrious counterpart, prompting some ministers questioned her right as the ruler. To add fuel to the fire, some merchants criticized her as a "puppet-ruler" to Zhcted after Agnes was given as Zhcted's territories. This situation would proven to be problematic to Regin when some intruders successfully stolen the Durandal-Roland's former possession which secure Regin's rule-despite failed to assassinate the young queen. Trivia Note Reference Navigation Category:War Category:Civil War